Because Of Coffee
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: SasuIno Oneshot / AU / For SasuIno 1st GWE / Sasuke tiba-tiba membatalkan janjinya. kenapa, ya? / genre Tragedy untuk Sasuke di ending / Read and Review wajib, cyin!


Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A **_**Oneshot**_** Naruto Fanfic**

**Dedicated for : SasuIno 1****st**** GWE**

**Theme : Coffee**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Because Of**__** Coffee**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

Hari ini hari yang cerah. Burung-burung berterbangan mencari makanan yang layak(?) untuk mereka makan. Matahari masih juga malu untuk menampakkan dirinya lebar-lebar, sehingga ia hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik awan.

"APA!?" ucap—teriak Ino dengan kerasnya. Mulutnya menganga lebar, matanya menyipit, dan hidungnya berrongga(?).

"Sasuke_-kun_ kau tega …" ucap Ino kembali.

'Maaf, Ino. _Jaa_.'

_TREK_

_Handphone_ ungu itu sekarang tergeletak dengan malangnya di kasur, sehabis dibanting dengan keras oleh sang empunya. Untung saja ponsel merek _B*********lackberry_ itu tidak jatuh di lantai—atau benda itu akan retak seketika.

"Dasar. Bukannya ia sudah berjanji padaku untuk menjemputku hari ini? Sasuke_-kun_ bodoh," umpat Ino dengan kesal.

Usut punya usut, ternyata kemarin malam Sasuke telepon ke Ino dan bilang bahwa ia akan menjemputnya. Sebagai seorang gadis yang mempunyai pacar bertipe Jashin (JAim Setiap Hari cyIN), Ino pantas untuk lari-lari keliling kota di hari Minggu bersama Pak kusir yang sedang bekerja, sambil koprol dan bilang 'WOW' seribu kali.

Tapi, apa mau dikata. Baru saja Ino mengatakan 'WOW' yang ke sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan puluh sembilan, telepon genggam gadis _blondie_ itu berdering. Dan begitulah, Ino tidak bisa menggenapi kalimat 'WOW' nya yang keseribu—karena ucapan Sasuke yang membatalkan janji itu begitu saja.

Merengut, Ino pun keluar dari kamarnya—setelah mengambil ponselnya kembali dan pergi ke sekolah sendiri.

"Oi oi, jangan marah-marah, un!" ucap Kakaknya yang sedikit ehem—banci tersebut. Bayangkan saja, apa ada laki-laki yang mendandani dirinya dengan cantik, menyisiri rambut pirangnya secara perlahan bak putri Solo yang sedang koprol, dan mengerling jahil pada setiap lelaki yang lewat? Oke—memang opsi terakhir itu untuk menarik pelanggan salon Deidara, jadi maklumi saja.

"_Urusai_, Dei_-nii_ geblek!" ucap Ino menutup pintu dengan keras—membantingnya hingga pintu tersebut mengeluarkan air mata perawan(?).

.

.

.

.

.

"_Pig_, hari ini kau jutek sekali," ucap Sakura—sahabat Ino.

Suara Sakura membangkitkan kepala pirang Ino untuk mendongak. Ditatapnya _Best Frienemy_-nya itu dengan tatapan datar—mungkin ia sudah tertular dengan _pokerface_ pacarnya?

Riuh rendah kantin sekolah juga menyadarkannya bahwa seseorang yang ia cari tidak ada. Ia sudah menghubunginya setiap jam, menit, detik, dan setiap seperseribu detik sekalipun. Tapi tetap, hasilnya nihil. Kosong. Bolong. Tapi yang pasti bukan Sundel Bolong—ia sedang antri membeli sate bersama si Bozzun-nya, Suzanna.

"Ada apa sih, _Pig_?" tanya Sakura mendesak Ino—secara mental, tentunya. Masa iya Sakura mendesak Ino secara fisik? Yang ada malah adegan _Yuri_ terjadi selama istirahat di sekolah ini.

Ino hanya mendengus kesal. Dia remas roti pisang cokelat yang ia pegang. "Seseorang membatalkan janji padaku. Padahal ia jarang membuat janji, dan membuat janji pun sekarang batal."

Sakura berpikir sebentar, dan beberapa saat kemudian ia menjetikkan jarinya.

"Apa kau bicara tentang Uchiha pacarmu itu? Sudahlah, dia kan memang bertipe Jashin, jadi maklumi saja," ucap gadis _soft-pink_ itu dengan enteng.

"Aku jadi iri padamu, Jidat. Naruto pasti tidak _jaim_ seperti Sasuke_-kun_," ucap Ino dengan nada iri—tapi tidak seperti nada yang menginginkan Naruto.

"Haha, setiap orang pasti punya kelebihan dan kekurangan, Babi."

Ino termangu sebentar. Mata biru lautnya terlihat kosong—seperti siap dimasuki makhluk halus dan kasar kapanpun. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok pemuda pantat ayam beserta isinya(?) itu.

Hari ini dia tidak masuk. Kenapa, ya? Apa karena Ino telah membentaknya, sehingga dia merasa takut dan tidak masuk sekolah? Ah—lupakan hal seperti itu! Itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Uchiha Sasuke lebih bertipe menindas ketimbang ditindas—_if you know what i mean_.

Hm, coba pikirkan alasan lain.

Dia … sedang bersama gadis lain? Dari sekolah lain—selain Konoha _High School_ ini? Memang, tampang pemuda _raven_ itu tidak ada duanya—bahkan tidak ada tiga dan empatnya. Muka mulus tanpa perawatan, mata _onyx_ yang tajam—mungkin dia mengasahnya dengan pisau setiap hari, hidung yang mancung bahkan lebih mancung dari Pinokio, dan pipi yang normal—setidaknya tidak sereot Mbah Itachi, pengemis yang mangkal di pangkalan banci tiap malam jum'at.

Beraninya Sasuke bersikap begitu? Ia sudah mulai main mata, ya. Apa sih kurangnya Ino? Apa rambut _blondie_-nya kurang panjang? Kalau masalah itu ia tinggal minta sesajen pada Mbak Kunti, kan. Lalu apa? Badannya kurang ramping? Apa tipe perut idaman Sasuke adalah perut yang seperti Nagato—satpam sekolah yang suka molor itu? Jangan bercanda!

"_PIG_!"

Ino tersadar—untuk kedua kalinya. "Apa sih!? Tidak perlu berteriak begitu, kau tidak tahu kalau aku punya telinga?!"

"Kau kira sudah berapa kali aku memanggilmu, heh?" ucap Sakura kesal—ia kenyot _snack_ susu _R********eal G************ood_-nya.

Ino terdiam, matanya kicep beberapa kali. Oke—ia memang mengakui bahwa ia tengah melamun tadi.

"Aku hanya berpikir kalau Sasuke_-kun_ sedang bersama gadis lain dari sekolah lain," ucap Ino pelan. Yah, namanya juga orang lagi galau. Alasan _absurd_ pun bisa jadi logis di pikirannya.

"Hei, Uchiha itu kan ijin sakit. Jadi mana mungkin dia bertindak semena-mena begitu?"

"Kau tahu, keluarga Uchiha mempunyai pengaruh yang besar di sini. Bisa saja Sasuke_-kun_ itu berbohong pada kita, kan?" ucap Ino balik dengan nada membantah.

Sakura terdiam sebentar. Mata _jade_-nya memancarkan kebingungan—dan setengah keprihatinan pada sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengunjungi rumahnya saja sepulang sekolah nanti?"

.

.

.

.

.

_TING TUNG_

"Ya, kediaman Uchiha ada di sini," ucap seorang pelayan dengan sopan dan baik.

"Saya mau bertemu dengan Sasuke_-kun_," ucap Ino dengan ramah.

Pelayan itu tampak menggaruk kepala belakangnya sekilas—mungkin ada ketombe yang menoelnya? "Hm … tapi Tuan Muda tidak ada di rumah, nona. Maafkan saya."

_JLEB_

Bagai ditusuk pisau yang tidak terlihat, darah Ino yang tidak terlihat juga(?) mengalir dari Sabang sampai Merauke.

Meringis pelan, Ino mengucapkan terima kasih dan sedikit _kiss-bye_ pada pelayan ber-_pierching_ menor itu. Ia berjalan dengan pelan keluar dari kediaman Uchiha yang super duper triple fourple dan foreplay(?) megah itu.

"Sasuke_-kun_ … kamu selingkuh ya," ucap Ino pada dirinya sendiri, saat ia sudah berada di depan gerbang rumah Uchiha. Jarak antara rumah dan gerbang memang cukup jauh, karena kau harus mengendarai trek sapi selama dua puluh menit, naik bis jurusan rumah-gerbang, dan _nggandol_ atau bergelantungan di pesawat _airlines_ selama satu jam.

"A-aku tidak selingkuh, Ino."

Terlihat Sasuke yang sedang melihat Ino dari kejauhan—jauh, jauh sekali sehingga ia perlu teropong bintang untuk melihatnya dan menggunakan penyadap untuk mendengarnya.

Sasuke sendiri?

Ia sedang terbaring nungging—menahan sakit.

Ternyata ia keracunan kopi buatan Naruto yang datang tadi pagi. Padahal dia sudah men_-starter_ sepeda motor _Ninja_ merahnya dengan baik dan sesuai prosedur yang dianjurkan, tapi di tengah itu tiba-tiba perut Sasuke merasa menggelinjang hebat—merasa _horny_ dengan WC kamar mandi.

"_Teme_, sabar ya. Aku juga sakit nih," ucap Naruto—yang juga nungging di sebelahnya.

Sasuke men_-deathglare_ sahabat tercintrongnya itu. "Lagipula kenapa kau tiba-tiba membawakanku kopi perdanamu itu? Katamu itu merek kopi yang diminum Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, jadi aku meminumnya."

"Hehe, maaf," ucap Naruto nyengir lebar.

_KRUUK_

Sasuke segera bangkit dari kuburnya. "Oh sial, aku perlu ke kamar mandi lagi."

"Hei, aku juga, _Teme_."

"Tidak bisa! Ini rumahku, dan aku berhak untuk memakainya duluan. Tunggulah _Dobe_."

Naruto mengerling nakal. "Kalau bareng-bareng bagaimana, Sasu_-chan_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Owari(?) ~**

* * *

Dan akhirnyaaa ... kenapa adegan endingnya jadi maho ya? -_-"

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menambahkan genre humor di setiap fic aku. Dan kupikir fic yang satu ini overdosis deh humornya OAO" ada yang isa kasih tips untuk menyembuhkan itu? D"X XD

Yah, maaf kalau temanya dan judulnya ga nyambung. Ini express mikirnya XD.

**[ FLAMES ALWAYS ALLOWED, BUT NO WAY FOR SILENT READER ]**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
